Devious
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Jericho thinks he has found a way to get the WWE Championship Title from Punk with a little tip from Alex Riley. Does he get his gold like he thinks? AU Raw; Slash M/M


**********Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.**

**************Warning: Adult themes and man/man slash.**

**Devious**

Alex Riley walked the hallways of the backstage. He went by Jericho and stopped him. "Punk just kicked me out of the locker room. I caught him drinking one of the bottles from that gift basket you sent him."

Jericho looked at the man in disbelief. "What? Are you trying to play me, Riley?"

"No, I'm not. I just left him. He was drinking. I can go back and check."

"No, you know what? I'm going with you."

Riley nodded and led the way back to the locker room. The door was open just a crack. Alex was about to knock when Jericho stopped him. The older man pushed the door open and peeked in. Punk stood in front of a table with an opened Jack Daniels'. He was on the phone while drinking from a red Solo cup. Jericho closed the door and opened it once more to see if his eyes weren't deceiving him. He closed the door and smiled at Riley, who merely nodded.

Jericho immediately went to John Laurinaitis.

"Ah, Jericho, what can I do for you?"

"I demand that you strip Punk of his title," Chris replied. "I caught him drinking."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, I demand you strip him and give the belt to me."

"Now, Jericho, I can't necessarily do that."

"Well," Eve began and explained the policy.

"How an I supposed to prove that he has been drinking?" John asked.

"You have police officers walking around here," Chris stated. "Why not have one of them give Punk a public field sobriety test?"

John nodded and smiled. "So be it."

Alex watched from the backstage and smiled at Punk's performance. He already packed up Punk's things and the locker room before Jericho made his way back. Alex climbed into his rental and drove to the hotel. He got to his room and got undressed. He got his wallet out and slipped a ring onto his left ring finger. He climbed into bed, got comfortable, and fell asleep.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Jericho yelled as he stalked the backstage. He grabbed a tech hand. "Where's Riley?"

"He-he-he left," the scared man said.

"Hey, Jeri-troll!" Punk yelled as he walked over. "Leave the poor guy alone."

Chris sneered and released the tech. "You think you're funny, don't ya? Tricking me like that. How much did you pay him, huh?"

"First, I am funny. Second, pay who?"

"Riley."

Punk stared at him. "I didn't pay him anything."

"You're telling me you conveniently threw him out of the locker room so you can pretend drink?"

The Straightedge Superstar thought about it for a second and nodded with a smile on his face. "Alex is just a sap. Of course, he was taught by your former protege, the Miz. In a way...that says something about you."

Punk pushed by Jericho and went to the locker room. Since he wasn't needed anymore, he grabbed his bag and left. He didn't bother with taking off his in-ring gear. He drove directly to the hotel and went straight to his room. He dropped his bag and went to take a shower. He dressed in a shirt and sweats before leaving his room with a backpack, his wallet, cellphone, and key-card. He wandered around the hotel before stopping at a door. He looked around before pulling another key-card from his wallet.

He entered the dark room and looked the door behind him. He crept over to the bed and threw back the covers. He looked down at the sleeping Alex and smiled. Punk put down his backpack and pulled out the half drunken bottle of Jack Daniels. He opened the bottle and took a swig. He eyed Alex's bare chest and poured a little of the amber liquid onto the younger man.

"What the hell?" Alex asked as he woke up. He stared up at Punk. He ran his fingers through the liquid and tasted it. "Phil, why are you pouring apple juice on me?"

"To wake you up, silly," Punk said with an eye roll.

Alex smiled and shook his head. "I need to take a shower now."

"Why?"

"I don't want to get sticky."

"You're going to get hot and sweaty anyways."

"But juice sticky is not sexy."

Punk watched as the younger man got up to take a quick shower. When he came back out, ten minutes later, Phil sat Indian style on his bed.

"So, how was Jericho?" Alex asked.

"Pissed off," Phil answered.

Alex smiled and kissed Phil.

"He was looking for you."

"That's why I got the hell out of Dodge."

The Straightedge Superstar stared at the younger man. "Thank you for helping me."

Alex caressed Punk's cheek. "That's what husbands are for...loving, caring, and helping when we can. I thought you weren't coming tonight...to keep up the illusion that I was just a patsy."

"And be away from my husband...no."

Alex kissed Punk again. "So, Chris doesn't know we're married?"

"I don't think he knows we're still together. It's not like I'm very affectionate person."

The younger man nodded. "Lay with me."

They got comfortable entangled in each other's arms.

"How does it feel to be devious again?" Punk asked.

"Mike was a good teacher...but I'm learning from the best," Alex said.

Punk smiled.

They lazily kissed each other until sleep claimed them. Punk thought about another way to fool Jericho while Alex thought about the man he loved.

**~Fin~**


End file.
